My Heart's Song
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: We are born with another's song in our heart, waiting one day to find them. A Soulmate!AU in which Ruby and Blake find one another, while Weiss and Yang do the same. Still a story about them being students at Beacon and becoming Huntresses.
1. Chapter 1

Yo Peeps, GateMasterGreen here with a new story. Yet another chance at multitasking stories against my better judgement. This one is a Soulmate!AU where people are born, knowing a song tied to someone else. When the person hears them sing it, the join in, even though they have never heard the song and then reply with their own song. The idea has been nagging at me, so I decided I would get it out there. I don't really expect this to be too long, because I still need to work on Transcendent Rose. I hope you enjoy it!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY...**_

Ruby bobbed her head lightly and swayed with the music that poured into her ears from the bright red headphones she wore. Her eyes closed as she let the familiar tunes soothe her. Well, as much as the high-paced rock could soothe a person. She thrived off the energy and let it drive her. She opened her eyes, letting her mind wander as she took in the others around her. The other occupants of the ship bound for Beacon Academy also sported some way to listen to music and she giggled lightly.

Once, back in the earlier days of the Kingdoms, the authority of the time tried to clamp down on creative thought. Everyone knew the tale and it was in fact what spawned the rebelling peoples into naming their children after one of the chief aspects of creativity: Color. Unforseen, however, was the second thing that came with this obsession to remain tied to creativity. Children born carried with them a song etched into their very souls.

No one could explain how, but after some time and their songs being shared, people realized what it meant. Someone (or multiple people) would recognize the song and join in, their souls entwining before the second would respond with their own tune. Another aspect of creativity had asserted itself into the very souls of the children of Remnant: Music. Each song told the person bearing them about their fated partner.

Ruby didn't enjoy discussing hers however, the harsh song grating against her happiness. Maybe she would meet them here at Beacon? She noticed Yang leaning against a wall, head swaying lightly as she listened to her own music. Another laugh bubbled in Ruby's throat as she remembered hearing some of her sister's favorite music. The sheer contrast of opera to some of the more club oriented music was jarring, but she couldn't really give Yang too much crap about it.

The ship jolted lightly, signalling the end to their journey, and students began to make their way to the exit. Snatching up a red guitar case, Ruby jogged over and joined the others. Her combat boots rolled over the paved walkway outside the plane and she found herself twirling lightly as she took in the sights around her with a wide smile. Beacon's tower dominated the horizon and she noted the line of the autumnal trees that traced the path to the enormous school.

Yang walked out of the soon after Ruby and laughed uproariously at the cloaked girl's antics. She walked over to her sister, tapping her shoulder to get her attention. Ruby tried to stop, but her feet caught too much traction and she lurched forward. Trying to save herself from falling, she reeled her arms, but overcorrected and went reeling back, falling and slamming into a trolley bearing a bounty of suitcases as well as her own guitar up into the air.

The blonde snatched the instrument's case out of the air, quickly setting aside and helping Ruby up, but not before she heard the voice of whoever probably owned the suitcases. Pulling her earbuds out, she turned to the sound. Her eyes locked onto a white-haired girl, fuming mad at them, though Yang admitted the anger made the girl rather adorable. "Come again, Princess?"

The "Princess" huffed. "My name is Weiss and you need to show some sense of self awareness." She gestured at the cases. "You nearly blew us off the cliff with that stunt!"

Lilac eyes darted down to said luggage, finding dust containers of Dust resting within one of the opened ones. She whistled lowly. "Packing some heat. I must say, Princess, didn't expect you to carry that much around."

Ruby finally managed to get to her feet, headphones hanging around her neck. She held her hands up placatingly to Weiss. "I'm sorry about that, Weiss. I kind of lost balance there."

Weiss rolled her eyes, but relented. "So long as it doesn't happen again." She glanced at the red case leaning against Yang's leg. "So, you play guitar then, uh…?"

The cloaked girl's eyes widened. "Ruby! Sorry, I'm Ruby Rose and this is my sister, Yang." The blonde waved. "We actually both play it. It was a gift from my mom." Weiss saw a flicker of pain on the girls face. Ruby's smile returned. "Do you play an instrument?"

"A few actually," the white-haired girl replied. "My father wanted me to diversify, but I settled on singing. It's very soothing for me."

Yang smiled warmly. "Maybe we can hang out sometime and just play. Well, sing in your case, but you get what I mean."

Weiss cocked a brow up at that. "I think you'll find my taste may be a bit refined for you." She was surprised to see Yang's cheeks flush, while Ruby stifled a laugh. Confused, she asked, "What's so funny?"

Ruby composed herself, but still shook a bit. "Yang has a weak spot for opera and classical music that fixates on singing."

Yang's cheeks darkened considerably as she glared at her sister. "So what?! I can like other types of music." Glancing at her scroll, she noted the time, thankful for a reason to change their attention elsewhere. "We should get going. Orientation starts soon and apparently the Headmaster will be speaking to us all."

The cloaked girl nodded. "Lead the way, sister mine!" Jogging after Yang when the brawler walked off, guitar in hand. Behind them, Weiss looked after them before walking at a quick pace to catch up. She would not be caught dead running after the two.

 **XXXGMGXXX**

Soon the students had gathered in the outdoor auditorium. Ozpin had spared a few words of what they could expect at the school before motioning for Glynda to guide them to one of the larger rooms in the school that had been emptied, so it could host the prospective students before the initiation that would come in the following day.

After food had been distributed to the hungry students, they passed the time away and slowly late afternoon shifted to night and students began changing into their night clothes. This found Ruby laying on her stomach on a bedroll, writing a message out for her friends still at Signal academy. Weiss had wandered off elsewhere and Yang had followed after, discussing their shared taste in music, while the blonde worked in an occasional prod at the admittedly stuffy girl.

Out of the corner of her eyes, though, Ruby noticed a flicker of movement. Had it happened once, she would've ignored it, figuring to be a student passing, but it kept happening. Glancing up, her eyes locked onto a raven-haired girl wearing a black bow and kimono, amber eyes scouring a book in her hands. A candelabra sat beside her, the flickering making much more sense with that. The elder teen was certainly pretty, Ruby noticed, and she felt a pull to the girl. Trying to go back to her writing, she found her gaze being pulled back to the girl.

Sighing to herself and screwing up her courage, she pushed herself to her feet. "Here we go…" She shuffled over to the girl and nearly jumped out of her skin when those shining eyes glanced up at her. "Uh, sorry, I don't meant to disturb you, but I saw you reading and I was wondering if the book was any good, because I like books too and-"

The girl cut her off. "Breathe." Ruby did so. "And the book is rather good. It's about a man with two souls, both fighting for control of his body." She marked her page and set it aside and held a hand out to Ruby. "My name is Blake Belladonna."

Ruby took the offered hand, shaking it softly. "Ruby Rose. Sorry, I just get excited sometimes." She chuckled nervously. "I really like fairy tales, they inspire me so much."

"But life is so very rarely like those stories," Blake pointed out. "Much doesn't go our way." She sighed. "Though I am a bit pessimistic. It would be nice if we could all have happy endings, but I doubt I'll ever find mine." She absentmindedly started humming, the music pulling at Ruby. She seemed to catch herself, quieting and looking at Ruby. "What books do you like to read, if I can ask?"

Ruby sat beside the girl, launching into the many tales told to her by her mom and later Yang. The tales of valiant warriors, damsels in distress, and the happily-ever-afters that everyone sought. "I know it's not realistic, but it's why we're here, I think. We want to give everyone their chance at happy-ever-after and fighting Grimm is one way to about that."

They spoke for another hour before fatigue set in and Ruby returned to her bed roll, passing out.

 **XXXGMGXXX**

The next day saw the bustle of students preparing for their test. The locker room was packed and Ruby sat on one of the benches, making sure her weapon was ready, polishing the large scythe blade of Crescent Rose. She heard a slight commotion, laughing when she noticed a blond boy getting pinned to a wall by a javelin after he had bugged Weiss and the Amazonian looking girl beside the Heiress. A title she learned from Yang earlier that morning. Weiss was actually Weiss Schnee, Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.

It certainly explained the uptight attitude.

Eventually, the students were ready and made their way to the cliffside overlooking the Emerald Forest. They were told to stand on the stone panels emblazoned with Beacon's symbol and to await the test's start. Ozpin then appeared, informing them that the first person they made eye contact with was to be their partner for the next four years. This of course got some complaints, but he sipped at his mug, unfazed by some of the louder complaints.

He then told them that the panels would launch them into the forest and that they were expected to have a landing strategy. The blond boy from before seemed rather panicked about this and was questioning the professor.

"No," replied Ozpin to one of his questions. "You will be falling."

To her left, Ruby noticed Yang put on her aviators as she went flying into the air. Bracing herself, she felt the panel spring up as she was hurled violently into the air. Her cloaked fluttered as she soared higher above the forest. She slowly reach the apex of her flight and looked down at the large sea of leaves below. This was it!

 **End of Chapter 1…**

There we are. So, if you wanna check out any of my other stuff, I'd definitely recommend Phantom Rose. It's ladybug and freezerburn, but focuses on the former. I also have a Discord server, the code being on my profile page. Feel free to join and hang out with us. We're about 50 strong and we've got nearly 40 emojis. It's always fun to get to hang out with readers!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo Peeps, GMG here with chapter 2. Sorry for the long wait, but work and such have kept me busy. This chapter isn't too much and is mostly filler to get the initiation out of the way.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY...**_

The wild fluttering of Ruby's cloak was nearly as deafening as the air roaring past her ears as she fell towards the forest below. She adjusted her grip on Crescent Rose and positioned herself as she got closer to the canopy. Hooking the massive blade, she felt the jerk of her weapon as she got pulled into a spin around the trunk, friction slowing her immensely, but still letting her launch off with some speed as she neared the base of the tree. Her boots caught the ground and she let her semblance loose, pelting through the underbrush.

She was one of the last students launched, so she'd have to put some effort into catching up. A loud scream had her attention draw upwards as she saw Jaune flying past her only to be caught be something, rocketing him way off path into a nearby cropping of trees. Definitely wanting to avoid the clumsy blonde, she zoomed past, trying to find anyone else. A flash of black caught her eyes and she slowed somewhat to get a better look, trailing who or what was moving.

It was the girl from the previous night, Blake! The girl was darting through the woods, flipping acrobatically over some obstacles, while gracefully avoiding others. Ruby's face split into a massive grin. The speed of the other girl meant she was likely still on her own, so she tapped into her aura and peeled after the girl, kicking up a storm of rose petals. Soon she was running alongside the bow-wearing girl, who looked at her in shock. "Ruby?!"

Ruby waved, letting her eyes lock with the other girls, even if for a brief moment. "Yup! So… partners?"

Blake ducked under another branch before nodding. "Seems that way. It looks like the relics are pretty close." She scoffed lightly. "They weren't well hidden, if anything is to go by, and I've mostly stuck to avoiding Grimm."

"Better to conserve energy that way," Ruby agreed. They continued their dash through the treeline before it broke into an open field, a large stone structure at the edge of their view. The worn out circular plaza was riddled with broken pillars and a semi-circle of pedestals, most bearing one chess piece or another.

They both slowed to a jog as they got closer and could take in all the pieces. Blake watched with amusement as Ruby darted between the various figures before grabbing a white knight piece. Nodding when the girl looked to her for approval, she figured they'd be heading back to the cliff, but fate had other plans it seemed.

A loud screech came from above and they looked up as a massive Nevermore crossed over them, a blur of motion coming from the thing's body. A second passed and Blake noticed it was a figure. Her eyes widened when she saw the wild blond mane of Yang Xiao Long streaming around her. A loud concussion of sound issued from the brawler's gauntlets as she used them to slow her descent, hitting the ground with a somewhat shuddering impact, but looking none the worse for it.

Blake was about to speak, but the blond held up a finger, taking a few steps to the left, lilac eyes trained skywards. "What's Princess waiting for?" She seemed to see something and took a few more steps, this time backwards. Not a second later, Weiss fell into her arms, the sheer force driving Yang to her knees. The blonde shrugged it off, helping the Heiress to stand. "Told you I'd catch you, Weissy~!"

Weiss huffed. "So it seems." Her icy blue eyes noted the artifacts and shook her head. "Go on, you brute, and grab something so we can get this over with and I can properly mourn the next four years of my life."

Yang feigned injury, but laughed it off. "You know you love me, Princess!" Glancing at her sister, she walked over and hugged the cloaked girl. "Good to see you're alright!" She turned her gaze to Blake before leaning back to Ruby. "So, you found bookworm from last night?"

Blake rolled her eyes. "That's Ninja Bookworm to you. Shouldn't you be getting a relic?"

A groan ripped from Yang's throat. "Fiiiiine." She went over to the pieces and grabbed the second white knight piece. "This alright?"

"It'll work," allowed Weiss, rolling her eyes.

Another screech had the girls looking around as an injured Ursa stumbled from the treeline, ultimately collapsing and a girl jumping from it's back with a loud cheer. She seemed to notice the Grimm's state and knelt down, frowning. "Awww, it's broken!"

Following the cheerful girl was a more subdued male teen, looking rather exasperated. "Nora, let's never do that again."

Weiss' eye twitched. "So, we rode a Nevermore and these two rode an Ursa. What's next?"

"Did you really just ask that?" Yang deadpanned. "Like, really!"

Looking affronted, the heiress barked back. "What do you mean by that? That's a perfectly valid-" another loud sound cut her off. She turned to see Pyrrha, the girl from the locker room, being chased by a Deathstalker, a screaming Jaune clinging to the stinger for dear life. "Oh, for the love of…!" She noticed Ruby dash forward and followed after. Ruby's frontal assault clanged off the massive armor of the scorpion, but shocked it enough for Jaune to get off it, caught by Pyrrha as they made a run for it.

Weiss let Myrtenaster's chamber switch and stabbed the blade into the ground, a massive wave of ice launching towards the beast and captured its forelimbs. Grabbing Ruby's hood, she jerked the girl back. "Come on! We can't fight this thing, you dolt!"

Ruby jolted into action and started to run actively. The Nevermore above circled above and sent a volley of feathers at the two. Ruby put on a burst of speed and hooked an arm around Weiss and rocketing back towards the group. Stopping, she set Weiss down and looked at the others. "We don't need to fight these things, we have the relics already!"

Jaune was nearly hyperventilating at this point, but nodded earnestly. "Run and live… That's a plan I can get behind!."

"Seconded," Yang piped in. "Back to the cliffs then?"

A large cracking sound signalled the Deathstalker's release from the icy bonds holding it. Blake's eyes widened. "Less talking, more running," she said quickly. "Let's go!" A fading screech in the sky had them glance up. The Nevermore was flying away from them. One less obstacle, then.

The eight of them were quick to flee from the remaining Grimm, rushing to the cliffside.

 **End…**

So, with this out of the way, I should be able to get to the meat of this idea. Adieu for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo Peeps, GMG back with chapter three of MHS. Not much in the way of news for now, so onwards!

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY…**_

Setting her suitcase down in her new dorm, Ruby heard similar sounds of things being put away and glanced around. The expected sight of Weiss, Blake, and Yang greeted her, the other girls stashing their belongings against the wall as a temporary measure. The newly minted Team RWBY wouldn't have enough time to unpack tonight, so the task was pushed to the next day. She wondered much about Weiss and Blake, having only met them the night before, unlike Yang, who she'd grown up with. But how to break the ice?

She decided to say something, but kept stopping short of speaking. She even turned to the others, but stopped short of speaking. The two hadn't noticed, while Yang had; The blonde smiling reassuringly at her. "Um…" Ruby flinched, slightly, unsure of what to say. "Weiss, Blake?" The two paused what they were doing, looking at her. She laughed a bit uneasily. "Should we get to know each other? I know Yang, but she's my sister, but maybe we could all talk." She scratched the back of her head and looked off to the side. "And we're kind of a team now, but you don't have to."

Weiss scoffed, but the smile on her face gave away the slight act. "I suppose we could." She glanced at Blake. "And you?"

The Faunus shrugged. "No harm in it, I suppose."

The four took a seat on the beds, Ruby and Yang on one, while Blake and Weiss sat on the other. Yang, being the most sociable, decided she needed to be the one to start things. "So, maybe we can talk about some of the stuff we like or maybe we could have that little music session, Weiss?"

Weiss quirked a brow, eyeing Yang. "And what exactly would we be playing? Classical or Opera?" Ruby snickered loudly and Yang flushed, Blake frowning slightly, lost. Noticing the look, Weiss explained. "Yang listens to the two genres as a guilty pleasure."

Yang flopped back on the bed. "Can't we let this go?"

A mischievous smiled upturned Ruby's lips as she shoved her sister playfully. "Nope, gotta make sure the whole school knows." Glancing at the other two, she spoke. "What about you two? What types of music do you like. I tend to enjoy faster paced music, but that might just be because my semblance."

Blake answered first. "I tend to like more modern styles, mostly using softer instruments, like Piano while I read, but maybe some rock or techno when I'm training."

Weiss nodded. "Well, I agree with Yang tastes in more refined music, though I suppose dabbling in other genres is something I enjoy."

Yang rolled her eyes, sitting up. "Never living that down…" Shaking her head, she stood up and walked over to the familiar red guitar case before returning to her seat and passing it to Ruby. "I think I'm looking forward to how many people we'll meet here, more chances, ya know?"

For what, she didn't specify, but they all knew. Weiss and Blake watched as Ruby deftly opened the case, gently removing the guitar from within. It was a fairly simple design, but it bore a clean black sheen with rings of red highlighting the perimeter of the instrument. She checked the tuning of the strings with a few quick strums before nodding to herself. Almost reflexively, she played a small string of notes and hummed to herself. Looking down at her instrument, she wasn't even are of the reactions of the others, but a gasp from Yang had her eyes whip up to the blonde.

Across from her, she heard the tune continue in a soft voice. Silver eyes swept around and locked onto amber. It was Blake who was humming along. Ruby started playing again, now in tune with the other girl's voice as the haunting music played. It was short bit before both quited, but Ruby drummed a steady beat on the guitars surface, eyes still locked with Blake. A final, louder beat broke the silence and Ruby began a faster tempo, strumming through various chords as the energy wound up.

She saw tears in Blake's eyes, but something in her couldn't stop. Despite her own discomfort with singing in front of others, Ruby's voice came out, strong and sure. "Born with no life; into subjugation, treated like a worthless animal!"

Blake's voice echoed back, "Stripped of all rights; Just a lesser being. Crushed by cruel, worthless Human rule." Weiss blinked at harsh lyrics, but piecing together what it meant as her eyes locked onto Blake.

The next verse had both singing. "When it started, all we wanted was a chance to live our lives! Now in darkness! Taking everything we want and now we will rise… We'll rise…"

" _From shadows… We'll descend upon the world,_

 _Take back what you stole!_

 _From shadows… We'll reclaim our destiny,_

 _Set our future free,_

 _And we'll riiiiiiiise…"_

Their voices petered out and Ruby handed Yang the guitar, jumping up and running to Blake, pulling the crying Faunus into a strong embrace, tears in her own eyes. Weiss quickly removed herself from the bed and sat beside Yang, a slight frown on her face. Ruby had pulled back and was looking at Blake, speaking hushedly to the older girl, quiet enough that the other two couldn't hear. Yang noticed Weiss' frown and decided to cut in. "Ruby was always concerned about who her soulmate, would be. That may not have been the full song, but the rest isn't any more positive. I guess it makes sense why she hides her Faunus traits, then."

Weiss nodded. "Unfair treatment." She sighed, looking up at the blonde. "I suppose you didn't expect this outcome?" The brawler nodded. "I'm half tempted to have you play your song as well, just to see if we also got matched by some ridiculous miracle."

Yang laughed. "It would be unlikely, yeah?" Glancing at her sister, she hummed to herself in thought. "But who knows? Maybe we can try tomorrow? I think one is enough for tonight, we hardly need to try for two."

"I suppose," Weiss agreed. She glanced over at the new couple and couldn't help the smile when she saw Ruby remove Blake's bow and begin fawning over how cute they were, while Blake's face lit up a bright red. The adorable sight was tempered by a slight twinge of jealousy before Weiss quashed it. It was only a matter of time, she reasoned. No need to begrudge others their happiness. Turning back to Yang, she smiled. "Tomorrow then."

 **End of chapter 3…**

So, that worked out. Hope y'all enjoyed and I hope some of y'all check out the Discord, especially as we get closer to the new volume. The more the merrier! Adieu for now!


End file.
